Páginas
by Ari DC
Summary: En cada una de estas páginas una historia es contada, unas con un final de azúcar, otras con un final negro. Lo imaginable para la Familia Uchiha. [Serie de One's Shot's]
1. Un sueño real

[AU]

¿Dónde estoy?

Esperen… ¿esto es arena? ¿Estoy en una playa? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Más importante, ¿qué hago exactamente en esta playa?

Estas son las preguntas que rondan en mi mente mientras me siento y, aturdida, me froto los ojos y me pierdo observando el mar. Su sonido siempre rítmico y único me ha parecido tranquilizante, y pierdo completamente el hilo de mis pensamientos anteriores.

Hasta que escucho una voz masculina tras de mí llamarme:

– ¡Sakura! ¿Estás ahí?

Me giro y noto que es un chico, realmente apuesto, es alto y tiene el cabello negro azabache, una tez agradable y unos profundos ojos de color oscuro, negros como el fondo que adorna el cielo nocturno por la noche, no le apuesto más de veintidós años.

Me quedo mirando hasta que recuerdo su pregunta.

– Sí, aquí estoy pero… ¿Quién eres tú? – contesto muy confundida.

– Soy Sasuke y tu Sakura ¿no?

– Por supuesto, pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – reafirmo aun esperando una explicación.

Entonces él responde algo para lo que definitivamente no estoy preparada.

– Estás en mi mundo.

Completamente extrañada y pensando seriamente en la clase de programa de bromas que he caído pregunto

– Disculpa, ¿en tu qué? ¿En tu… mundo?

– Sí, mira yo creo lo que quiero en mi mundo y te llame para que estuvieras conmigo – me responde y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

Continúa. – Para que me acompañaras.

Yo como acto reflejo me zafo de su agarre, comprendiendo cada vez menos.

– Eso es una muy rara respuesta pero igual… ¿Por qué a mí? – le pregunto.

– Porque eres hermosa – responde sin más.

– Eso no justifica el hecho de que me hayas "llamado", o lo que sea que hayas hecho, para que esté aquí contigo – replico.

– Sí, lo sé, pero… – dice, luego da un largo suspiro –. Está bien, te diré la verdad. Pero no te asustes, por favor –.

Me mira con una mezcla de súplica y desespero a la que difícilmente podría decir que no, así que asiento y él empieza a contarme la verdad.

– Soy Sasuke, hace dos años morí ahogado en esta playa y, ya que realmente fuera del sueño estás aquí durmiendo, pensé que sería buena idea entrar en él, en tu sueño, para sentirme vivo una vez más. Así que todo lo que te pido es que, por favor, me permitas hacerlo.

Bien, esto es probablemente lo más extraño que he escuchado jamás, y lo más loco también, pero de todas formas le digo:

– Está bien. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer para que te sientas vivo de nuevo?

Acercándose lentamente me responde – deja que haga esto –, y me besa.

Es un beso suave y calmado, sin prisa, lo que hace que no quiera que este momento termine. Solo sabía su nombre y que, según lo que me había dicho, era algo así como una alma en pena con el poder para meterse en los sueños de los demás, pero con ese beso supe que era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento. Nos separamos por falta de aire, solo lo mire a los ojos y le regale la que creo que fue mi más tierna sonrisa. Él me la correspondió.

Después de eso lo abrace y continuamos el día pasándola bien, entre carreras, zambullidas en el mar, besos largos, abrazos y narración de anécdotas. Se hizo de tarde…

Entonces me desperté por unos leves golpes en mi hombro. Estaba en la misma playa del sueño, era muy raro y estaba algo desorientada por lo ocurrido, talle mis ojos, así fue que mire a aquel que me había llamado y cuando lo reconocí casi grito aterrada.

– ¿Sasuke? – pregunté.

Él chico me respondió:

– Sí, así me llamo pero… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Yo, con una pequeña sonrisa, le respondí:

– Solo lo sé.

o-o-o-o-o

 _Hola, estoy de regreso con un nuevo proyecto de One's Shot's SasuSaku_ _Espero les guste mucho_


	2. Ojos Negros

Cuando desperté yacía recostada en la nieve. El frío calaba mis huesos, y tenía la sensación de que cualquier movimiento, así fuese el más mínimo, terminaría por desgarrarme algún músculo. Mis rodillas se sentían como frías piedras hundidas en el hielo. Comencé a pedir ayuda a gritos con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera oírme y venir en mi auxilio. Voltee de derecha a izquierda, anhelando ver a alguien aproximarse, pero el tiempo solo transcurría y cada minuto era más tormentoso.

Era de noche. La oscuridad se extendía sobre mí y la luz de la luna era tan débil que apenas servía para iluminar mi aliento frío que se formaba en forma de humo fuera mi boca con cada sollozo que soltaba.

Pensé que moriría.

Poco a poco comencé a sentir que el frío invadía mis pulmones y cada bocanada de aire era como sentir cuchillas pasando a través de mi garganta y finalmente desgarrando la tráquea. Cedí a la resignación de la muerte.

Ningún grito de auxilio sería suficiente para que alguien me encontrara. ¡Iba a morir! Pero en vez de eso, desperté en una incómoda cama rodeada de personas que vestían de blanco. Por un momento pensé que eran ángeles, pero después de un par de parpadeos, distinguí a un montón de enfermeras rodeándome y acomodando tubos y medicamentos por todas partes. Había una luz cegadora sobre mi rostro. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? ¿O solo estaba sumida en un profundo sueño tan exasperante como la última prueba de cálculo?

Me senté al borde de la cama, mientras escuchaba mi quejumbroso interior. Había naufragado dentro de mis propios pensamientos desde hacía ya un rato, por lo que dude estar completamente consiente. Tenía la sensación de estar flotando. Al menos hasta el momento en que mis pies chocaron fríamente contra el piso.

De pronto, unos hermosos ojos negros que adornaban un bello rostro de piel clara captaron mi atención casi de inmediato.

Del otro lado de la ventana de la habitación, un joven me miraba suspicaz y desafiante. Tuve que ejercer gran esfuerzo sobre mis rodillas para lograr ponerme de pie y caminar hasta el. Su rostro denotaba hastía y desgano.

-¿Quién eres?- exigí. Apenas volvió los ojos para mirarme pero sin articular ni una sola palabra- Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿a caso no me has escuchado?

-Vuelve a la cama- Me ordenó.

-Quiero saber quién eres y porque has estado mirándome desde hace un rato- espeté.

-Baja la voz- dijo-O todos creerán que te has vuelto loca.

-Dime quien eres- repetí-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- El muchacho soltó un suspiro largo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke- dijo- Soy un Shinobi de Konoha, a decir verdad uno de los más fuertes.

-¿Fuerte?- Me bufé- ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?

-Escucha-Exclamó- Vine aquí a protegerte, y en cuanto estes lista me marchare- dijo mientras sostenía un maletín negro contra su regazo.

-¿Eres a caso como una especie de perro guardián?

-Si quieres verlo de ese modo...- dijo exasperado mientras yo lo escudriñaba de pies a cabeza. Vestía como todo un ninja de profesión.

Los ojos grises del muchacho brillaron en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi inquietud por su aspecto. En la mano derecha, sostenía con firmeza un mango de espada, y me tomo un minuto darme cuenta de que se trataba de una katana.

Él tenía un aspecto intrigante. Un joven alto y clara piel de alrededor de 20 años de edad. En cuanto se puso de pie y me dio la espalda, supe que no tenía la intención de hacer amigos.

Lo vi en mi habitación las siguientes tres noches, mirándome desde un rincón, como si algún veneno navegara por sus ojos. De momentos me preguntaba, de qué forma unos ojos tan bellos podían causar semejante sentimiento de pánico.

Me sentaba en la orilla de mi cama, mientras veía venir sobre mí, todo un diluvio de preguntas sin respuesta. Sasuke me confundía. Me asustaba. Me gustaba. Tenía la sensación de que nadie en la habitación podía verlo, salvo yo. Las enfermeras iban y venían y siempre lo ignoraban por completo. Yo no podía decir nada al respecto, pues el miedo de que pensaran que estaba loca, se había vuelto una parte crucial en mis pensamientos. Me hizo callar.

La primera vez que lo vi sonreír era mediodía de un tranquilo miércoles. Los rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente el piso de mi habitación. Su semblante cruel se había disuelto casi por completo, en una suave capa de dulzura que se extendía por la comisura de sus labios. Me miro tenaz. Extendió su mano y tomo la mía con suavidad. Me levante de la cama casi de un salto mientras observaba sus ojos resplandecer con la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Arrastro el maletín negro junto a mis piernas y dijo:

-Lo necesitarás

Sentí que el maletín me fue entregado junto con una buena dosis de curiosidad. Lo abrí para saber lo que contenía.

Encontré un montón de vistementa para una Kunoichi, parecida a la que el usaba; sin mangas, ajustada, medio a medo muslo.

Me gire sobre mí misma para echar un vistazo a la cama. Mi cuerpo yacía allí. Los médicos alrededor estaban alterados.

Sasuke sonrió una vez más. Me tomo firmemente de la mano y clavó suavemente su mirada en la mía. Comencé a avanzar hipnotizada en sus bellos ojos oscuros.

-Te he buscado una eternidad- me dijo- ¿A caso no me reconoces?

-No- le respondí entrecerrando los ojos, tratando afanosamente de descubrir si estaba jugando conmigo.

-Estuvimos enamorados en el pasado. El día que tú moriste yo me propuse a encontrarte de nuevo, aunque fuese en otra vida.

Y de inmediato recordé sus ojos, y la última vez que los vi. Cuando de ellos brotaban las más cristalinas lágrimas y me rogaba que me quedase a su lado. Antes de que yo cerrase los míos para siempre.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si- Sonreí, me aferré a él y nos marchamos.

c-c-c-c-c-c-c

 _Aww :3_

 _Espero les haya gustado este fragmento._


	3. Mi Sakura

Desperté de repente y todo lo que vi fue obscuridad. Sentía que era un sueño pero todo se sentía tan real que ya no supe ni que pensar.

Había algo en el aire que respiraba, sentía que en cierto modo me estaba diciendo a gritos qué pasaba conmigo y dónde estaba, sentía que me decía que ya todo estaba perdido, que por más que luchara todo daba igual, moriría como los demás.

Muchas veces me habían ya condenado al infierno, estar aquí sin luz y casi sin oxígeno en absoluto se sentía justo como eso, justo al infierno.

No es como si conociese ya al infierno de primera mano pero uno llega a conocerlo y a sentirlo en cierto momento de su vida, cuando todo parece no tener arreglo y tu vida luce sin sentido.

Todos creamos infiernos vivientes con el simple hecho de existir, el hijo no prodigio crea un infierno para sus padres, la madre renegada crea un infierno para su familia y los extraños malhumorados en las calles crean un infierno para todos a su alrededor día a día, yo creé demasiados infiernos sin remordimiento alguno para la gente que se cruzaba en mi vida, llegué a ser considerado como una persona vil y despreciable, llegué a un punto en mi vida en que todo lo que salía de mí era algo negativo para cualquiera pero positivo para mí.

Aprendí a ser bueno, como todos al nacer pero a causa del terrible acontecimiento que la vida me causó dejé de ser bueno y comencé simplemente a aparentar ser la persona en la que nunca se convirtió en un futuro.

Mi infancia resultó ser una de las peores de mi vida, fue esa etapa donde perdí cada gramo de mi felicidad, en su momento la sentí como algo diferente, que todo lo que sucedió en ella al igual que el resto de mi vida sería algo que resultaría significativo en el mundo Shinobi, que podría utilizarlo y de alguna mágica manera arreglar el mundo desde mi manera de verlo.

De cualquier forma no dejé que nada me tumbara, por lo menos no al principio. Traté vivir lo mejor que pude ya que me di cuenta que no había nada particularmente diferente en mí al resto del mundo en el que vivía, un mundo lleno de tristezas y barbaridades que todos veían como una tragedia común más que llevar en sus espaldas, terminé escapándome de la realidad cegado por mi deseo de venganza hacia la persona más amada y a la vez más odiada de mi vida.

Comencé a vivir realmente al tiempo, me limité a entrenar y ganar más poder por lo que comía y dormía lo más que pude ignorando las pesadillas y el llanto a la mitad de la noche que me acompañaban al estar completamente solo.

En ese tiempo yo no sentía ningún interés por hablar con las chicas, nunca había hablado realmente con una y la verdad no tenía porque, nadie debía conocer nada de mi.

Excepto ella, la primera y la única mujer a la que logre abrir mi corazón, la única que apesar de mis pecados siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre tuvo esperanzas en mi y por ese motivo logró disipar un poco la oscuridad y la soledad que sentia.

Sakura no se igualaba a ninguna otra mujer, no me refiero al la belleza física esa que solo está un tiempo y después desaparece y nunca más vuelve, sino a la interior, esa que tiene el poder de mejor todo a su alrededor, esa que te ayuda a mover montañas por una sola persona.

Por eso y pese a todo lo sucedido fue ella quién sobresalió de las otras y fue la unica que se ganó mi afecto y mi amor.

Por lo que ella siempre será Mi Sakura

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Espero les guste mucho este pequeño fragmento_ _Mañana intentare publicar otro que ya tengo casi listo_


	4. Margaritas

[AU]

—No puedes abrir los ojos — dijo Sasuke mientras entraban a la casa.

—Igual no puedo ver, tapaste mis ojos con un paliacate desde que salimos de la facultad, ni siquiera sé a dónde me llevas — protestó Sakura.

—Ay ya, no empieces de mandona.

Últimamente las cosas para la pareja no habían estado muy bien que digamos, el estrés escolar y algunos problemas familiares los hacían cada vez más irritable y se enojaban mutuamente cada que uno cometía el más pequeño de los errores.

—Ya casi llegamos — anunció él mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—¿Ya? Tengo que entregar un trabajo mañana, no debería de estar perdiendo el tiempo…

—¡Ya! ¡Sorpresa!

El lugar se veía precioso, él había pensado en una buena forma de reanimar su noviazgo…

—¿Qué me querías mostrar? ¿El sótano de tu casa? — preguntó ella un poco desanimada y decepcionada.

—Pues… yo…

—¿Esta es tu forma de sorprenderme? ¿Traerme al viejo sótano?

—Es que no entiendes… yo quería…

—Quitarme el tiempo… eso es lo que querías — bufó ella molesta.

—Saku, espera, no te enojes… yo…

—¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje? Tenemos tanto trabajo y tú quieres perder el tiempo en este lugar polvoso…

—Cálmate, últimamente estás insoportable… anda, vete a hacer tu tarea.

Él molesto salió del lugar dejándola sola.

Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en ¿cuál había sido el error?

El sótano era su lugar favorito desde que tenían memoria, de pequeños ese era su lugar de juegos, al llegar a la adolescencia se convirtió en su lugar de confidencias. Habían vivido mucho ahí, por eso pensó que sería bueno recordar sus viejos tiempos en ese lugar. Primero había pensado en hacer una cena ahí, pero luego, por lo mismo de las tareas, prefirió que sólo fuera una comida. Había tardado una semana en idear su plan y en arreglar aquel oscuro cuarto.

Para él ese lugar siempre sería muy importante.

Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en ¿por qué había actuado así?

Su novio sólo quería animarla y ella lo había tratado muy mal. Miró bien el cuarto, estaba precioso, en medio había una mesita arreglada elegantemente con un mantel blanco y una cesta de frutas en medio; en las paredes habían muchas fotos de ellos, desde que eran pequeños, hasta la foto que se habían tomado la semana pasada; en cada esquina habían unos candelabros improvisados y debajo de las escaleras había una radiecito.

Notó el encanto del lugar, lo primero que pensó fue en el esmero que él Uchiha había puesto a ese plan… y se sintió culpable de agriarle la sorpresa.

Ambos recordaron, en ese cuarto se habían dado su primer beso.

Sakura decidió enmendar su error. Le habló por teléfono a Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

—… anda, necesito que me hagas este favor.

—Está bien, yo te lo llevo a las ocho de la noche — respondió el rubio desde el otro lado del celular.

—Gracias.

—Espero todo salga bien para ustedes… nos vemos.

Realmente ella no tenía que hacer mucho, el lugar ya lo había arreglado él. Salió, compró sidra, pizzas y un pastel. Al pasar por una florería compró tres claveles y muchas margaritas, ella recordaba que él siempre había dicho que las margaritas eran flores felices.

Ya todo estaba listo, la peli-rosa no tenía que preocuparse por sus suegros, porque habían salido de viaje.

El reloj marcó las ocho en punto y escuchó que los dos amigos iban entrando.

—… no sé qué tiene… me agobia — escuchó la voz de su novio.

—Bro, cálmate, seguro es el estrés, la semana de evaluaciones está cerca, todos estamos preocupados.

—Naruto ¿y si este es el final? — a Sakura le dolió escuchar eso.

—No, estoy seguro de que no lo es. Estoy seguro de que ella te tiene preparado algo fenomenal… Iré por pizzas, ahorita regreso.

Todo iba conforme al plan.

Cuando Naruto salió, Sakura prendió la radio a todo volumen, en su estación favorita.

Sasuke, que no sabía que ella aún estaba en su casa, se asustó al oír el ruido proveniente del sótano, bajó con cautela. Y valla sorpresa que se llevó.

Al lado de las escaleras, Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro le ofrecía tres claveles.

—¿Me perdonas? — preguntó ella

—Con todas estas margaritas y tú sonriendo… ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Entonces ella le dio play al disco en la radio, automáticamente comenzó a sonar la que ellos consideraban su canción.

—¿Bailamos? — preguntó ella.

Él la tomo entre sus brazos.

—Cuando sonríes, tus ojos son un encanto — le susurró él al oído.

—¿Cuántas cosas hemos vivido aquí?

—No lo sé… muchas, creo yo… y supongo que serán más — respondió abrazándola.

Al terminar sus pizzas, mientras comían pastel, él la besó.

—Te quería dar esto — dijo él sacando una cajita.

Al abrirla, Sakura, se encontró con un hermoso anillo, no era de compromiso, ni nada de eso, pero era el más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

—Amo tus detalles… son un encanto.

—Encanto tu cara — susurró él.

—Encanto tu voz — replicó ella.

Tenían exámenes y trabajos… pero ¿qué más daba? Ese era su momento.

Y volvieron a besarse, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Siguieron bailando al compás de la música y con el aroma de las margaritas.

Más encantador no podía haber sido.


	5. Otra mirada a la vida

–¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? ¿eh?

–¿De que? ¿que la vida no vale nada?– le pregunto Sasuke sin interés e inmóvil, ya había comprendido que no valía de nada seguir forcejeando, esta chica extraña no lo soltaría.

–¡Eso! de eso... no te das cuenta de que estás en un error. La vida vale y mucho. Eres de lo mas inconsciente y también egoísta– le reclamo la extraña.

–¿Egoísta? ¿inconsciente? ¿yo? – pregunto confundido el suicida.

–Sí ¿acaso no piensas en tu famil...

–No tengo familia – la interrumpió en seco.

–Bueno, yo... no importa pero no por ello me dejó derrumbar e intento dejar la aldea.

–Sabes, no creo que a ti te importe lo que yo he vivido, no sabes nada de mi, por eso no sabes porque pienso que la vida no vale nada – dijo Sasuke volviendo a intentar zafarse de la extraña que aún lo mantenía bien agarrado.

–Eeeeh ni lo intentes - reprendió la chica.

–¡Déjame! ¡déjame ya! ¿tú que vas a saber? para mi nada vale, la vida no vale, la libertad no existe – le grito Sasuke totalmente desesperado y al borde de las lagrimas.

–¡Cállate! La vida y la libertad valen mucho - grito la muchacha a la que se le empezaba a quebrar la voz – eres un niñato tonto e ignorante, no sabes lo que dices – prosiguió la peli-rosa con los ojos totalmente empañados, esto le sorprendió a Sasuke – ¿Qué no sabes que hay países en guerra, en donde la gente, los inocentes mueren por defender eso que tu tanto dices que no vale? ¿ehh? ¿no sabes que torturan a los valientes que intentan defender a su pueblo de los corruptos? Esto que tu desperdicias, es lo que muchos quisieran en otros lugares, en la arena, en la lluvia, en el sonido. Tú estás en uno de las mejores aldeas del mundo, no caen kunais y shurikens de pronto, no hay una guerrilla que te puede matar, no hay un gobierno que igual te puede matar. Eres un idiota por decir eso – concluyo la chica totalmente destrozada, ella lloraba a mares.

El moreno solo medito por un momento sus palabras, como si dudará de su acción. Pero fue en vano, estaba decidido a dejar ese lugar que tanto dolor le provocó en su infancia.

-Hum, chica molesta - mascullo mientras continuaba con su camino

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

PD: Esta es mi versión de la primera vez que Sasuke se fue, no fue exactamente como el manga o el anime

Le quise dar otro tipo de sentido


	6. Ellos no lo saben

– Esto está mal, lo nuestro ya se convirtió en un secreto a voces… y todos lo dicen: esto está mal. Todos dicen que esto no es lo mejor ni para mi, ni para ti… y realmente creo que tal vez están en lo cierto – gimió ella, mientras se escapaba de los brazos de su enamorado.

– No, ellos están mal, ellos son los equivocados, ellos no saben sobre lo nuestro – susurró Sasuke en el oído de la chica, ella se electrizó. – Ellos no saben que te amo, y que tú me amas… ellos no lo saben.

Y así comenzó una tierna lucha de besos. Ellos pasaron la tarde juntos, riendo, cantando, jugando, jurándose amor eterno, jurándose que la gente no los separaría.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa sus papás la esperaban. Ellos como todos eran ignorantes de ese sentimiento tan profundo que había entre los chicos. Ellos como todos en el fondo tenían envidia de sus sentimientos, de su juventud, de su defectos, de sus triunfos, de su energía.

– Hija, ven acá – ordenó su papá.

– Queremos hablar contigo – secundó su mamá.

– Dime papá, dime mamá – contesto ella imaginando lo peor, imaginando que sus papás también la juzgarían.

– ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con ese chico? – preguntó su padre.

– ¿Cuál chico? – preguntó haciéndose la que no sabía, pero recordando los labios de ese

perfecto chico.

– No te hagas, las vecinas ya vinieron a decirme, que te ves con ese vándalo – gimió su madre como si se tratara de la peor de las calamidades.

La chica pensó en defender a su amado, pero el terror la venció, la cobardía ganó y siguió sus instintos de buena hija.

– ¿De qué hablas mamá? ¿qué vándalo? Yo no me veo con nadie, vengo de la biblioteca – respondió sintiendo que lo traicionaba.

– Más te vale… si nos vuelven con otro rumorcito de esos no te la vas a acabar- amenazó su papá, ella sólo asintió y corrió a su cuarto a llorar.

Esa noche lloro todo lo que pudo, hasta que se le secaron los ojos. A la mañana siguiente su mamá le dio un sermón sobre "cómo debía ser el chico ideal". Con ese terrible sermón y las amenazas de su papá, llego a una pesarosa decisión. Tal vez todos tenían razón, tal vez él no era el indicado.

– Amor, conseguí pases para feria, en una

semana, habrán juegos artificiales, será muy

bonito – dijo Sasuke tomándola por sorpresa y abrazándola mientras guardaba uno de los boletos en el abrigo de la chica.

– Tengo que decirte algo – dijo la peli-rosa muy seria apartando a él de su cintura.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó él temiendo que su amada le dijera lo que sus oídos no querían oír.

– No podemos seguir así, no debemos seguir así – esas palabras destrozaron el corazón del azabache.

– ¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¿por que lo dice la gente?

¿por que lo dicen tus papás? ¿eh?

– Porque es lo mejor.

– ¿Qué es lo mejor?... entiende ellos no saben nada, ellos no entienden, ellos son ignorantes. Sabes más bien creo que la que cree que es lo mejor eres tú y no ellos, la que quiere que esto acabe eres tú y no ellos. Y si así lo deseas, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí – se fue y la dejó.

Él estaba cegado por la furia, el coraje, la impotencia ante la sociedad. Ella se quedo llorando, pero pensando que se le pasaría.

Al llegar a su casa Sakura simplemente subió a su cuarto a llorar, cuando Sasuke llego a su casa solo intento despertar de lo que él consideraba una pesadilla.

Una semana pasó, ellos se veían en la escuela, pero ya no eran cómplices, ya no compartían

esas mirada que sólo existían entre ellos, ya no existía su "nosotros".

Pero la ojijade entonces al revisar su abrigo encontró el boleto para la feria y recordó que sería esa

noche. Eran entonces la siete de la noche, ella quería recordar a su amado así que decidió pedir permiso para salir a la feria, sus papás aceptaron pensando que iría sola, y así era el plan hasta que de pronto él apareció en escena.

– Hey chica ¿qué crees que haces sola? –

preguntó la voz de su amado, Sakura se heló.

– ¿Qué? ¿qué haces aquí?... ehh … yo ya me iba.

\- Adiós – se despidió ella intentando evadir ese encuentro.

– No, me cansé de dejarte ir – contestó él impidiéndole el paso. – Lo nuestro no puede

acabar, lo nuestro es indestructible.

– ¿Lo nuestro? – preguntó ella llorando.

– Sí, lo nuestro. La gente puede decir lo que quiera, te pueden decir que soy un vago, un

vándalo y todas esas cosas, pero tú eres la única que sabes que no soy eso, tu fuiste la única que me a dado la oportunidad de mostrar quien soy en realidad. Eres lo que siempre he soñado, lo que siempre he esperado.

– Yo… yo… - ella no pudo terminar su frase,

porque él la besó.

– Tú… tú eres mi vida, y ellos no lo saben. Ellos no saben lo que hacemos. No saben sobre el "Te amo". Ellos están celosos de nosotros. Ellos no saben lo que es bueno para ti y para mi, ello… – Sasuke no pudo terminar porque ella lo calló con un beso.

Ahora a ninguno de los dos les importaba que dijera la gente, porque ellos tenían algo que los demás no. Y preferían quedarse con eso.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3


	7. Recuerdos Color Rojo

Aún recuerdo cuando la conocí, aún recuerdo aquel bello día en que nos volvimos inseparables. Nunca imaginé que esa chica terminaría robándome el corazón. ¿Cómo saber que acabaría necesitándola? Era una chica entre un millón, nunca la voy a olvidar, siempre en mi recuerdo va a quedar.

 _14 de febrero_ ...

Es un día como cualquier otro, día de San Valentín.

Como siempre paso este día solo, si en el camino me encuentro a una que otra chica para pasar el rato, pues ¿que mejor?

Camino por las calles de la aldea, este día es aburrido, ¿qué es eso de "día del amor y la amistad"? El amor es una estupidez, el amor no existe.

—Sasuke— alguien me hablaba.

Miré a todos lados. ¿Quién me llama? No veo a nadie.

—Caramba, Uchiha— alguien tocó mi hombro— deberías usar anteojos, estás bastante ciego— es aquel chico que posee una cara con facciones muy poco comunes.

Viene acompañado de una chica muy hermosa, no muy alta, de tez blanca, cabello rosado a la altura de la hombros, pero, sobre todo, lo que más lucía, eran esos grandes y hermosos ojos color jade.

Me es algo familiar, siento que la conozco de algún lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Uzumaki?— pregunté tratando de disimular aquella atención puesta en esa bella chica.

—Feliz día del amor y la amistad— sonrió.

—Amor— bufé— Eso no existe, querido amigo.

—Que aún no lo sientas, no quiere decir que no exista.

—Lo que tú digas— dirigí de nueva cuenta la mirada a aquella hermosa chica— ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—¿No la recuerdas?

—No— alcé los hombros.

—Señor Uchiha, le presento a Sakura Haruno, nuestra querida amiga de la infancia.

La observé con atención. ¿Sakura? ¿En serio es ella? No la veo desde que teníamos once años... mi querida Sakura.

—¿Sakura?— musité perplejo.

—Hola, Sasuke— sonrió.

Esa bella sonrisa, ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos, no hay duda, es Sakura.

Sonreí.

—Años sin verte, te he extrañado ¿sabes?

Dejó escapar una diminuta risa.

—Claro, lo que tú digas. ¿Tú? ¿Extrañarme? ¡Por favor!— bufó sin borrar tan bella sonrisa.

—Entonces no me creas— metí las manos a mis bolsillos.— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la Arena.

—Lo estaba— afirmó mientras desviaba la mirada— fue un lindo detalle del Kazekage dejarme venir por mi cumpleaños, aunque sea en marzo, y aún más lindo, el detalle de Naruto por darme posada en su casa.

—No es nada— interrumpió Naruto.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de que iba a venir, Uzumaki?— pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Sakura, mi querida Sakura. Ella es mi amiga de toda la vida, la conozco desde que tengo memoria.

Platicamos durante un rato. No puedo dejar de ver a la ojijade, en serio ha cambiado, ya no es aquella chiquilla de once años que se fue a Suna, ahora es toda una mujer, se volvió más hermosa de lo que ya era, el tiempo no pasa en vano.

—Bueno— dijo Naruto— ha sido un gran día, pero tengo que retirarme. Sakura ¿vienes o te quieres quedar un rato más?

—Me quedo, Naruto— le dedicó una afable sonrisa— al rato voy a la casa, aún tengo mucho que hablar con mi querido amigo.

—De acuerdo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y a mí un apretón de manos, después de eso se fue.

Nos quedamos en silencio y nos observamos fijamente, estoy temblando, mis manos me sudan. ¿Qué me pasa? jamás me había sentido así.

—Tiempo sin verte— se atrevió a cortar con el silencio.

—Extrañaba tu hermosa sonrisa.

—Extrañaba tus mentiras— golpeó mi hombro con delicadeza.

Platicamos un rato más.

comenzaba a oscurecer.

—Bueno, querido Uchiha, tengo que irme.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no te preocupes.

—¿Te veré después?— "por favor, di que sí".

Agachó la mirada y sonrió.

—Espero...— me dio un beso en la mejilla— te quiero, adiós, fue un gusto verte de nuevo.

Se fue corriendo.

•••

Fue el mejor catorce de febrero, no podía creer que después de años volví a ver a mi amor de infancia, a mi compañera de equipo, a mi querida Sakura.

Recuerdo el bello día en que nos volvimos novios, ese día, al igual que muchos otros, quedan grabado en mi memoria. El día en que nos casamos.

 _Incluso recuerdo uno de los días más triste de mi vida..._

—Lo siento, señora Uchiha— expresó el médico con serio mirar— usted es estéril.

Sentí que mi mundo derrumbarse, mi sueño era restablecer mi clan, formar una familia, no sólo era el mío, también el de ella, por desgracia este sueño nunca se va a cumplir.

Tomé la mano de Sakura, ambos nos vimos, tiene lágrimas en los ojos. No hice más que sonreírle.

El medico nos dejó solos.

—Lo siento— susurró con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué sientes?— acaricié su suave cabello.

—El no poder darte un hijo— me miró. Sus bellos ojos están cristalizados.

—No tienes por qué decir que lo sientes. ¿Qué más da si no podemos tener hijos? Te tengo a ti, con eso me basta.

—¿Me vas a querer aunque no tengamos hijos?— su voz se está quebrando.

—No, no te voy a querer— mi dulce ojijade volvió a desviar la mirada.— Escúchame— la tomé de la barbilla para hacer que me viese— te voy a amar, con o sin hijos, eso no importa, siempre te tendré a ti, eso es suficiente— solté un enorme suspiro.— Aunque no tengamos hijos, aunque nunca tengamos nietos, no va a cambiar el amor que siento por ti— limpié las lágrimas que de aquellos ojos habían brotado— Te amo— la besé.

•••

Y, aunque tuvimos momentos tristes, también tuvimos momentos felices, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar. Siempre los voy a atesorar en mi corazón. Siempre tuvimos esas típicas peleas de pareja, hasta la fecha no me he perdonado el día en que la golpeé, fue el peor error que pude haber cometido.

 _Recuerdo el día que escuché aquella conversación, recuerdo aquel día, eso fue lo peor que pude haber escuchado._

Voy llegando a la casa, después de un largo día de trabajo. Odio esto, a veces detesto ser el capitán de la Policía Militar, no soporto el estrés, lo peor de todo es que no puedo pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con mi Sakura.

Desde aquí afuera, puedo escuchar que unas personas discuten dentro, es Sakura y creo que la otra persona es Naruto.

—¿Acaso no le piensas decir?— Naruto se escuchaba enojado.

—No quiero que se entere— la voz de Sakura se escucha muy poco, parece que estuviera llorando.

—Es tu esposo— enfatizó— es justo que lo sepa.

—No quiero que se ponga triste.

—La verdad tarde o temprano se sabe ¿sabes cómo se va a poner si se entera tarde?

—Es muy delicado, ¿sabes? Es difícil para mí.

—Sasuke tiene que enterarse de esto.

No soporto más, ¿de qué demonios hablan? Tengo que saberlo.

Entré a casa decidido a saber de qué demonios hablaban.

—¿Enterarme de qué?— pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Sasuke!— exclamaron ambos, tienen algo de sorpresa en la mirada.

—Hablen, ¿de qué me tengo que enterar?

—Creo que yo los dejo— el ojiazul agachó la mirada.— Adiós, cuídense.

Se despidió y, posteriormente, se fue.

—Habla, Sakura, ¿de qué me tengo que entrar?— me atreví a romper con el silencio que se había formado.

—De nada— su dulce voz está quebrada.

—Sakura, dime— pedí tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—No es nada.

—¡Carajo! ¡Que me digas de una maldita vez!— la tomé del brazo.

—Sasuke, me estás lastimando— trató de zafarse.

—¡Dime!— me negué a soltarla.

Esos bellos ojos color jade se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Tengo un tumor en el cerebro!— respondió sin más pensarlo.

La solté

¿Escuché bien? Esto no puede ser posible, no puede ser verdad, me quedé inmóvil.

—Es mentira, ¿verdad?— en cualquier momento romperé en llanto.

—No, Sasuke, no es mentira— dijo resignada.

Mi mundo se derrumbó, no puede ser esto, no puede ser verdad, no quiero perderla.

Simplemente la abracé.

•••

Recordar ese momento es horrible, aun no puedo olvidar su rostro cuando me lo dijo, no puedo olvidarla.

Recuerdo aquel triste día, desde ese día comencé a odiar aún más el catorce de febrero...

 _14 de febrero [4 años después]..._

—Te vas a recuperar, amor— comenté al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano.

—Sasuke, tú y yo sabemos que es mentira, no me voy a recuperar— me dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—No digas eso— besé su mano, la cual cada vez está más fría— tú vas a estar bien.

—Sasuke, las cosas siempre pasan por algo— se niega a borrar su sonrisa— yo me voy a ir, pero no importa, todo va a estar bien, este no va a ser el fin del mundo.

—Lo será para mí.

—Te amo, Sasuke, eso jamás va a cambiar— exclamó entre un suspiro— yo estaré muy lejos, pero siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

—Te quiero cada día, chica, siempre en mi mente— comencé a cantar.— Una cosa que puedo decirte, chica, te quiero todo el tiempo.

—Abrázame, ámame, abrázame, ámame— continuó ella, con una voz cada vez más débil.— Ocho días a la semana...

Calló, esto no es posible... mi cerezo, mi hermosa Sakura... cerró los ojos

—Te amo— concluí mientras rompía en llanto.

La besé. Es triste entender que ella ya no correspondería.

••••

Esos momentos que pasé a su lado fueron los mejores.

Desde que la perdí no he vuelto a ser el mismo, perderla fue horrible, siempre va a estar en mi recuerdo, siempre va a estar a mi lado.

Donde quiera que esté, estoy seguro de que está feliz. Estoy seguro de que me está cuidando, siempre pienso en ella, siempre va a ser así, es mi chica y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

—Bueno, querida Sakura, tengo que irme— esbocé una pequeña sonrisa— recuerda que mañana me vas a tener aquí como siempre, mañana seguiremos recordando todos estos momentos— solté un enorme suspiro— no me olvides, que yo no lo haré. Te amo, no lo olvides, chica.

Me levanté del suelo, dejé una rosa blanca en su tumba, son sus favoritas.

 ** _-Te amo ocho días a la semana._**

Fin

*

Nueva parte de este bello libro :3

espero les gustara mucho


End file.
